Saviour
by fantasygrrl
Summary: Ichigo's life is total chaos but she be saved and who is this stange new girl? Chapter 5 will soo be up Finally!
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic

**Title: Saviour **

**Pairing: Ichigo + Ryou**

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or the various song lyrics used in this fanfic. Any additional characters not mentioned in TMM are mine. ALL MINE!

**Summary: After Deep Blue is defeated, Ichigo's life goes down hill. Can anyone help her regain control of her life and save her future? Can a mystery girl save a relationship for crashing and burning? **

**AN: Bare with me I am no expert on TMM and I can't spell some of the characters names for shit. Oh yah the blue night does not exist but unfortunately Masaya does. DIE MASYA!**

Chapter 1 –Alone in the Universe 

It had been a month sine Deep Blue had been defeated and everything seemed normal again. Back at the café it had resumed it's usual routine. Ichigo, Zakuro, and Lettuce doing most of the work. More like Ichigo and Zakuro because Lettuce kept dropping everything and had to clean it up. Pudding kept doing her acrobatics for the customers, hoping to collect tips and Mint sitting and sipping her tea and telling others what to do. Keiiercho continued to create new desserts and delights, while Ryou worked in the lab.

Later that Day 

" All right girls it's 6:00. You can go home now, have a good night," said Ryou as he headed upstairs to his room. Ichigo changed out of her Café Mew Mew uniform and into black jeans and black tank top with a strawberry on it and pink converse sneakers (an: Ichigo is a bit punk in this story.). As she walked home the music from her pink ipod mini played.

' Is anybody out there? Does anybody see?

That when the lights are off, something's killing me

I know it seems like people care

Cuz their always around me

But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one 2 save me from myself?

Who will be the one who's there?

And not ashamed to see me crawl

Who's gonna catch me when I fall?'

Ichigo felt like this song seemed to represent her life lately. She wasn't proud for skipping school, blowing off Masaya so she could smoke and drink. But these seemed to make her feel whole since there was no more evil to fight. She walked into her house; she noticed a note on the table. It said:

_**Dearest Ichigo,**_

**_Your father and I have gone out to celebrate his promotion. There's some yen on the fridge for pizza and don't stay up too late. Arigauto my little kitten_**

**_Luv mama-san _**

Well at least I can be alone tonight, she thought. As she called the pizza place, she poured herself a coke and rum. An hour later she sat on her windowsill drinking a glass of red wine and smoking cigarettes. All of a sudden her IM pinged. It was Mint and Lettuce. **Ballerinababe: Hey there ;)**

**Bookworm: How r u doing?**

**Starwberrykitty: Good**

**Bookworm: R U sure?**

**Strawberrykitty: Honestly guys I'm fine. Just tired. Stress of school**

**Ballerinababe: Don't bullshit us Ichigo. Your friends came up to Pudding and me and asked if you were sick or away because you haven't been skool 4 2 weeks!**

**Bookworm : And Masaya asked why you've been ignoring him. Also he thought he saw in the park smoking.**

**Bookworm: What the hell is going on Ichigo?**

**Strawberry kitty has signed off**

"SHIT!" she screamed and banged her fists on her desk. Then she started crying and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She made deep cuts in her arms. Then she fainted as she crashed onto the floor drowning in her own blood.

' Do u know how it feels 2 b afraid

Lying there frozen with my eyes wide open

Do u know how it feels 2 find a trace of words unspoken

With my eyes wide open'

Outside 

Ryou stood on Ichigo's front porch. Mint had called and told him to go and talk to Ichigo. She hadn't told him why. But he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to see her. He rang the doorbell. When there was no answer he rang it again. Then he took a credit card and slid it in between the door opening. It opened.

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Strawberry? Strawberry baka? Ryou started to worry cuz usually Ichigo would pound the crap out him for calling that. He went into the kitchen (drum roll) and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out his cell phone and knelt by her side.

"Hell I need an ambulance to come to 888 Cherry lane please. I think this girl has been attacked".

3 hours later

Ryou sat in the emergency waiting room hoping to hear and improvement on her condition. They had moved her out of the intensive care unit about a half an hour ago.

" Sir there is more people here to see the girl. Should I let them in?" asked the hospital guard.

" Yes you may," he said

"Ryou!" he heard a little voice shout and felt arms around his legs. "What happened? Is she going to be ok? Is Ichigo going to die?" asked Pudding Rapidly with tears in her eyes. Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Keiirecho followed towards her. Lettuce finally managed to pry Pudding off of him.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Mint in a small voice, indicating that she was worried.

"Yes, I believe so," said a voice behind them. "Hello my name is Dr. Rose, the doctor who is treating Ms. Ichigo (An: I can never remember how to spell her last name so its not here).

" How is she?" asked Keiiercho

" Well she lost a good deal of blood and her arms were scraped up pretty bad but other than that she should make a full recovery in a couple of days," she said.

"YAY!" shouted the girls

"Although she has to wear bandages on her arms and should probably not lift anything over 5 pounds," the doctor explained.

" Maybe Mint will actually do some work at the café for a change," muttered Lettuce which got her a little hit the head from Mint.

"May we see her now?" asked Zakuro.

"Yes you can," she said

Ichigo woke with a pounding headache. _Where am I?_ she thought

"She's in Rm.77". The girls quickly ran towards the room.

"Gentlemen if I could have a word with you briefly," said the doctor.

" Sure what did you want to tell us?" asked Ryou.

" Well I didn't want to worry those girls but there's no way those cuts could have been made by another individual and her tox screen showed that there was a substantial amount of alcohol in her system,".

" Are you suggesting…?" asked Ryou

"Yes that this young girl tried to commit suicide."

- Catch Me When I Fall Ashlee Simpson

- Good-bye in Japanese I just can't spell it right

- Eyes Wide Open Ashlee Simpson

P.S The title comes from a song from the musical called "Seuessical". Google it if you must

Hope you liked this chapter. Very Dark. For any Masaya fans (if there is any) he wont be in till like chapter 3 or 4 maybe and he won't be in for long. He he he. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Sing The Sorrow**

'Please clear the house of ill acquired taste

Give me something

Give me something

Give me something real'

"Ichigo? No, never. She wouldn't do that to herself," he said.

" Sir, I know that it is hard to believe that some you care about would do something so desperate, but these things do happen," the doctor replied.

"Maybe we should go see her now," said Keiiercho as he pulled Ryou away to avoid any further arguments. As they walked into the room, they saw the four other mews crowded around Ichigo. Clueless to what was really going on they kept pestering questions.

"Ichigo we can't have this happening again, so Ryou and I have decided that you will move into the café so we make sure you are safe," said Keiiercho. Ryou nodded his head in agreement. He didn't the girl he had been crazy about since she walked into the café trying to harm herself again.

Two weeks later 

Things seemed back to normal. He just dropped Ichigo off at her school. As he got back to the café, he saw a note register. It said;

_**Ryou,**_

_**I went out to buy more supplies for the café. Ichigo's school called and apparently she been at school for over month. I suggest you check her room for signs that she might cutting herself again**_

_**- Keiiercho**_

_FUCK_ ! He was sure Ichigo had stopped and cursed himself for letting happen.

About the same time Ryou had gotten back, Ichigo had snuck up to her room. She had actually tried to go school. But when she walked into the school her friends ignored her and people who didn't even know her kept shouting, "Get out you suicidal maniac" or " we don't need more whores here".

'You don't know me, like you knew me

You stopped listening, the moment that I needed you the most

You can't see me, like you saw me

Truth comes easy, but it's hard for you to pull me from the ground

So I scream, scream cause it hurts

Your every word cuts me inside and leaves me worse'

And she wasn't even dressed trashy. She had on black Capri pants, a hot pink tank top, black ankle boots, carrying a mini black cat backpack, and her hair was in high ponytail. (AN: Ichigo doesn't have to wear a uniform to her school) And also to add insult to injury Masaya had broken it off with her. But after she saw him and his new girlfriend making out in the hallway. So she came back to get a few things. When she heard someone coming she dropped her bag (accidentally!) on the bed.

"Ichigo, are you here?" called Ryou "Ichigo if you are here come out. I need to talk to you," he waited for a response and got nothing. _Guess she isn't here._ Then he saw her bag on the bed. _Or maybe she is._ He picked up her bag and opened it and was surprised by what he saw. From the bathroom, Ichigo heard her bag opening. She panicked and ran out.

" Wait, Ryou. It's not what you think!" she shouted.

"What am I supposed to think Ichigo? That this exacto knife flew into your bag without you even noticing? Or this flask? Or this lighter? I guess these cigarettes did too! What the hell is wrong with you!" his voice rising. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, he wouldn't understand. She tried running away but he caught her arm and pulled her back. Their faces were just a couple inches apart.

"You wouldn't understand! When have you ever cared about anything I do? And now you decide to care? Well I don't care what you think. I'll do whatever the fuck I want to. And don't you dare try to sto…" Ryou crushed his lips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She was shocked but was even more shocked when she started kissing him back. There was a voice in the back of Ryou's head telling him to stop before things went too far. But he deepened, holding onto her even tighter. Then plunging his tongue into her mouth he heard her let out a moan. This only encouraged him. She felt like she was on fire and she never wanted to be put out. But it ended too soon when he pulled away.

" Ichigo we shouldn't be doing this," he said panting.

"But we are," she said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in again. They kissed with such a passion that shocked both of them. Tongues duelling for domination, holding onto each other for dear life. Finally they fell onto the bed, lips never unlocked, Ryou on top of Ichigo. _Oh god I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so right and obviously he wants it too. Make him want you. _ So she ground her hips against his, pushing her pussy up against his throbbing errection. She heard him let him let out a moan. She grinned as she came for air.

"Oh you are so going to get," smirked Ryou. He was thinking he must be dreaming and he never wanted it to end. He started kissing her neck and slid his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts. Not too huge, but not too small.

"Ry..ou" she moaned in ecstasy. Not even getting high could compare to what she was feeling right now.

'You make me feel like fire

Is this love?

Or just desire?

You make me feel like fire

Is this love?

Or just desire?'

Her hands reached out and started to unbutton Ryou's shirt. She was halfway done when all of a sudden…

"Ryou, did you…holy moley! Said Keiiercho and fully turned his head. Ryou and Ichigo threw themselves in opposite directions. Both were just as or redder than Ichigo's hair.

"Keiiercho, do you think it would be possible for you to home school me? I don't want to go back there. To that school," she said.

" Well that shouldn't that hard since you haven't been there for over month," Ryou said. Ichigo glared at hi but realized he was right and hung her head in shame.

"What happened Ichigo? Why weren't you at school? Ryou even dropped you off," he said. Ryou now realized why Ichigo had asked him to drop her off a block before her school, she then had a chance to getaway.

" Oh and how the hell did you manage to cigarettes and alcohol when you are underage," Keiiercho eyes went wide _Okay didn't see that one coming._

'Some secrets need 2 be kept

Some stories should never be told

Some reasons shouldn't be understood

They just might turn your blood cold

Who needs all the answers?

Who takes all the chances?

Who said the truth's going to save you

When the truth could be dangerous

Chorus:

Like the way I feel, its all right to steal

What I need from you, do what I have to do

Say what I have to say, go where I have to go

And that's dangerous

Dangerous to know'

"So what? I can drive and I can take care of myself!" she said getting more and more pissed off each minute.

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it. You can't even be alone in your own without trying to kill yourself!" shouted Ryou. This time Ichigo had, had enough. She slapped Ryou on the face and kicked him in that area, grabbed her bag and ran. She didn't stop or look back until she reached the park. Then she collapsed to the ground crying. Why did he have to be so mean? It was the truth but he didn't have to have rub it in her face like that. All of a sudden she heard voices. One that was all too familiar and one that she had never heard before. She heard what they were saying and it didn't sound good.

- "…but home is nowhere" AFI

- "Say goodbye" Ashlee Simpson

- "Burnin' Up" Ashlee Simpson

- "Dangerous to Know" Hilary Duff

The title of this chapter is a song by AFI


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Beautiful Stranger**

She walked closer and caught a glimpse of them. The first one a green haired alien she knew all too well. But she didn't recognize the girl. She was about thirteen years old (AN: Ichigo is seventeen in this fanfic) and had bright red hair with black streaks in it and fell to about three inches above her waist. Her face was covered in black makeup but her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a black tank top with a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over top of that. Her black and red stockings stretched from black combat boots to her short black skirt.

" Leave me alone you demon!" the girl screamed. Not of fear but annoyance. She tried to walk away but Kish teleported in front of her.

" Don't walk away from me now, sugar. Not after all we've been through," he said chuckling as he picked her up. 'Uh oh better transform before this gets ugly' Ichigo thought. Once she was in her Mew Mew gear, she waited ever so quietly behind the trees.

" I don't even know who the hell you are! And your insane to think that I have any powers whatsoever," said the girl squirming in Kish's arms. 'Ok no it's time to act'

" Hey Kish! Why don't you go pick on someone of your own species?" she called out.

" Why if it isn't my favourite little kitty cat. Where's the rest of your little gang? Did they finally ditch you?"

"Let her go Kish. What'd she ever do to you?" she asked. "Strawberry Bell Full Power!" it only wounded him a little but he let go of the girl.

" You may have won this round kitty, but I'll be back and next time it won't be so easy," he said then teleported away.

"Then I can actually make an effort to kick your ass," she mumbled under her breath. 'Oh crap, the girl'

"Hey are you all right?" she said rushing to the girl's side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who the hell was that guy and how the hell could he do those things," the girl asked. She winced when she tried to stand up. 'Poor thing must have gotten her ankle hurt when she landed from her fall'.

" Well you see he's… an alien. Yes they do exist and I'm the one who has the gift to protect all of mankind from them," she explained.

" Hence the superhero outfit?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Hey you never told me your name," said Ichigo.

"It's a stupid name. People make fun of my name where I live," the girl said quietly.

"Well when I went to America people made fun of my name. I think it was because they couldn't pronounce it properly. I'm Ichigo and you are?" she said as she extended her hand out. The girl was quiet was quiet for a minute, then took Ichigo's and shook it.

" Hi, I'm Sugar," she said. "I know it's a weird name. My mom kept having sugar cravings when she was pregnant with me," she said.

" But how did Kish, I mean the alien know your name?" she asked.

" Probably just wanted to annoy me with a typical pet name," said Sugar trying to get up but fell back down as soon as she felt the pain on her ankle.

"Here let me help," she said putting Sugar arm over top of her own shoulder, helping her to stand. Suddenly it started to drizzle.

"Come on let's get you to the café," she said. Even though Sugar was light, it was hard to walk fast. And then rain started coming down harder

Ryou was driving through the rain. He hadn't meant to say those things to Ichigo. He was just upset that she was throwing her life away on alcohol and smoking. Not to mention she had gotten into the habit of harming herself. And for all he knew she could be on drugs. 'Jeez this rain is sure hard to see through' he thought and turned on his headlights. Suddenly something caught his eye. A bright pink blur walking in the rain. He pulled the car onto the side of the road. There he saw her soaked, makeup running down her face and still transformed. And there was a girl holding onto Ichigo for dear life and limping. He got out of the car and ran towards her.

" Come on, let's get you and you friend to the café before you both die of a cold," he said reaching out towards her. But she pulled away and kept walking. She wasn't going to let him help her. She would show him she could handle herself without his help.

_Haven't you heard?_

_There's some kind of beautiful stranger_

"Ichigo come back here this minute," he shouted. He went to her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way, she said. GO AWAY! I don't need your help."

"Sorry to burst your bubble missy, but your coming with me," he said picking her and Sugar up and put them in the car. Sugar was as white as a sheet and shaking like crazy. Ichigo kept quiet and held back the urge to sneeze. She didn't want Ryou to see how sick she really was.

You could be good for me 

_I've had the taste for the danger_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_But I'm not, so I guess I'll stay_

_Heaven forbid, I take a chance on a beautiful stranger_

When they got back to the café both the girls were shaking and almost blue in the face.

"Wait here," he said as he went into the café. Seconds later he and Keiiercho came out came out and carried the girls in. Keiiercho took Sugar into his room and Ryou took Ichigo into his. He laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets.

Ichigo's P.O.V 

I feel like hell, I'm freezing, my head is pounding and I can't breathe out of my nose. Ryou puts me down on his bed and I feel warm blankets cover me. I clutch them and look up at him.

I looked into your eyes 

_And my world came tumbling down_

His ice blue eyes look worried for me. No, I'm probably just thinking that.

"Here take this, it will help you feel better," he said handing her two little blue pills. I swallow them and take a sip of water from the glass he hands me. I suddenly feel sleepy. Then everything turns black.

Ryou's P.O.V 

Her head hit the pillow about five seconds after she swallowed the medicine. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Wait, no she's my employee and three years younger than me. Whatever happened earlier didn't mean anything. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero. Maybe I should go check out what Keiiercho found out about the girl. I saw him and he pointed towards the kitchen

End of P.O.V's 

"Who is this girl and what was Ichigo doing revealing her identity to her?" asked Ryou

"I'm not sure exactly sure. Her name is Sugar, but she wouldn't give a last name. She said a green haired alien tried to take away and Ichigo saved her," said Keiiercho

"Kish! But I thought he was dead" said Ryou.

"Apparently not. But I found this in her bag. No I.D or anything, just this and some makeup and money," he said handing him some sort of an amulet. Attached to a black string there was a big gold circle with a star in it and on each point of the star there was pink jewel. Ryou was sure he had seen it before.

You're the devil in disguise 

_That's why I'm singing this song_

"What do you think it is," asked Ryou

" I have no idea, let's just hope it isn't evil," answered Keiiercho.

She walking down a fancy hall in a strapless black gown and her hair was pink and was down to her waist. She saw a familiar face, one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed up in a tux and looked rather handsome.

_My name is Ditta_

_I'll be your mistress tonight_

"Ryou! Thank goodness. Where is everyone? What's going on?" he was silent for a minute.

I'd like to put you in a trance 

_If I take you from behind, push myself into your mind_

_When you least expect it_

_Will you try to reject it?_

Suddenly he threw her against the wall and pushed his mouth against hers, his body pressed up against hers. The familiar sensation filled her body once again. His tongue clashing with hers.

_If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child_

_Will you let yourself go wild?_

_Let my mouth go where it wants to?_

His hands pulled down the front of her dress, his hands feeling her boobs. Ichigo broke this kiss.

"Ryou what the hell are you…?" she didn't even finish because pulled her back into a passionate kiss. She reached and pulled off his jacket and shirt. Her hand glided over his muscular chest

_Erotic, erotic_

_Put you hands all over my body_

_Erotic, erotic_

_Put you hands all over my body_

Suddenly images started flashing. Church bells ringing, herself in pain, a little girl in a pink ruffle dress, Sugar a bit older wearing a strange necklace and something terrifying happening to her. Then there was flash of white light. She woke up dripping in sweat, her heart pounding her chest.

'What the hell just happened' she thought. Then the door opened and scared Ichigo so much that she fell onto the floor.

"Are you all right Strawberry?" asked Ryou. Ichigo rubbed her head, nodded and climbed back into the bed.

" Is Sugar all right," she asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Her fever dropped and she's still asleep. Also we found this in her bag. Look familiar to you," he asked pulling out the necklace. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked and hid under the covers. Gulp! Not a good sign.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You look like you were just forced to marry Kish," Ryou joked.

"Not funny," came a muffled voice from under the covers.

" Then tell me the reason for hide and seek," he said pulling the covers off of her.

"Because in my dream she was wearing that necklace and she was covered in blood and dead".

- Madonna 'Beautiful stranger'

- Madonna 'Erotica'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – In Another Life**

" What do mean dead? Maybe she just wounded and are sure it was even her?" asked Ryou.

" Yes I'm sure it was her and I had feeling she wasn't alive. The only difference was she looked a little bit older than she is and she was wearing a black gown," she said with panic in her voice. She was scared, not just for Sugar. What did the other things in her dream mean?

"Well I'll ask Keiiercho and the girls to keep an eye on her. Is there anything else that happened that you forgot to tell me?" he asked. She told him about the other images except for the one of him and her.

It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky 

_It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry_

"Anything else," he asked ' I could tell him but then it would be really awkward between us' she thought

"Nope nothing else," she said"

Keiiercho walked toward Sugar's room with a tray of food. It was strange that Ichigo would just give up her identity to some random girl. He opened the door and went in. The young girl was still asleep. She was kind of cute though. Her long straight hair was now wavy and a bit frizzy. Her makeup was all over her face. He smiled; she looked so innocent and yet so fierce at the same time.

"Sugar? Sugar? Come on and eat your breakfast," he said. He tried to shake her but was hit with a blast of images. A baby girl, a girl that looked about five years old twirling around in a pink tutu and a tiara, Sugar smiling, the two of them kissing passionately. Then a slightly older Sugar lying on the ground, dead and covered in blood and wearing the strange necklace. Then a flash of white light.

Keiiercho was panting and covered in sweat. 'What the fuck was that?' he thought

"Ugh" he saw Sugar slowly get up and stretch.

"H- Hey, how are you feeling," he asked.

"Who the hell are you and where is Ichigo," she said

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Keiiercho and I own Café Mew Mew. I'm also close friends with Ichigo," he replied. He looked onto her bright blue eyes was hit by wave of déjà vu.

Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been 

_You finish all my sentences before they begin_

_And I know that look in your eyes_

_It's like I've seen you before about a million times_

_In another, in another life maybe_

_In another life you must have been mine_

"Hey are you hungry? I made you breakfast," he said

" Starving, haven't eaten since yesterday," she said sitting. There was knock on the door.

"Keiiercho? Are you in there?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah coming," he said. He closed the door. Uh oh, the look on Ryou's face was not good.

"What's wrong he asked.

"I'm actually not sure myself," said Ryou. He explained what Ichigo had seen in her dream.

"This just doesn't make any sense," said Ryou. Keiiercho then told him what happened when he tried to wake Sugar. Leaving out the part about the kiss though. 'Could something be trying to warn us about Sugar" though Keiiercho. Was she good or evil?

Back in Ryou's room Ichigo was still shaking from the dream. Why would anyone want to hurt Sugar and what had the other parts meant? Suddenly the window flew open and a dark figure jumped. Ichigo screamed but her mouth was covered.

"Be quiet or you'll regret it," said the figure. Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. It was Pudding but she was all grown up. Her gold hair fell to her mid back and she wearing a strapless skin-tight cat suit with black boots with at least a four inch heel and went up to her thighs.

"Pudding? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, you idiot it's me. Now be quiet or world will be no more in a matter of weeks.

" But why, how, where, when," Ichigo said very confused.

" Those questions will be answered soon. But I'll tell this much, things haven't gone as they were supposed to, she said. Someone future accidentally came here and we are trying are best to locate them. But enough of that, come hold my hands and we will begin the grand tour," she said and grabbed Ichigo's hands. Suddenly she and Pudding were flying over a dark city. 'Wow' she thought as saw everyone running for their lives.

" What happened to city and how far in the future are we?" she asked.

" We are about five years from your time," Ichigo's raised her eyebrows. "I go through a major growth spurt which will happen in about a few months in your time," Pudding said. 'On your fourteenth birthday probably' Ichigo thought.

" Ichigo, I am sorry to tell but all this misery. This chaos is because of you," 'What? But that can't be'

" You see it is because of your daughter. The Cyniclons wanted her because she held so much power and you refused to give her up. They went a rampage slowly killing the town and the people you loved. Eventually you will be killed in battle and the Cyniclons will take over the earth.

Too much time is taken up watching people suffer Now I've got to take these drugs So I don't see it over and over 

Ichigo was know ready to explode or cry or even do both

" But what about you," she asked.

" I was the only one who survived and I live on a nearby planet and fight to win back the earth from the Cyniclons. But Ichigo listen to me you must not have the child. It will bring misery to this earth and be the death of everyone you love.

"Pudding can you tell me what her name is or who the father is?" she said quietly.

" I'm afraid not Ichigo. I've already said too much. But remember this Ichigo. I love you and will always be the best friend I can be," and with that she gave Ichigo a kiss on the forehead. Ichigo was back in the room. Then Ryou burst in.

" Ichigo, are you all right? What was the scream for?" he asked.

" Uh I just saw a mouse and it surprised me," she lied.

" Really? That's odd since you are part cat," he replied.

"Well it just surprised me that's all. Did Sugar wake up yet?" she said.

" Yeah and apparently when Keiiercho tried to wake her up he had a flashy thing like yours. What do you think all this could mean?" he asked.

- Ashlee Simpson ' Beautifully Broken

- Ashlee Simpson 'in another Life

- Adam Pascal – Mother's Child


End file.
